


get yourself a somebody (it doesn't matter who)

by MxBBadperson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Dante summons a demon on Trish's orders.





	get yourself a somebody (it doesn't matter who)

Between the heartbeat and the next, the room went freezing cold. Frost formed on the curtains and on the windows. The lights flickered. V comes to the world as smoke. In the middle of the room the smoke bloomed. It moved like oil moved through water in shimmering, ever changing black and shades of violet.

Inside the smoke eyes opened. Cat's eyes, bright green and slitted. The smoke spread but could go no further. The eyes looked down. They traced the chalk circle. 'Who summoned me?' The smoke asked, not taking its eyes away from the floor. 

'What's up,' a voice said. The eyes looked to the voice. It's eyes dilated. It was a boy, hair coming over his eyes and almost touching his broad shoulders. He had no covering on from his neck to his slender wait. His skin was pale and unscarred. 

'You?' The voice asked.

'Yep,' the boy said gaily. He stood up. He was wearing black trousers. It looked… _very_ close to the skin. The smoke spilled out then hovered above the floor. From it a figure rose. Black markings stark against pale skin. Elegant horns curving upward, wings in the darkest purple and cat's legs. 

The boy stepped closer to the circle's edge. The figure raised a clawed, scaled hand. It tried to reach for the boy but it's hand stopped in mid-air. 

'What's your name?' The boy asked. 

It regarded the boy. 'V,' it spoke.

The boy smiled. 'Dante.' V turned to look across the room. A girl was sitting on an armchair. She had long blond hair and there was a glimmer of interest as she stared at V. 'Ok. You're here now. Can you leave?' Dante asked.

'No,' the girl said sharply. 

'No,' V said sharply.

They looked at each other. Dante looked at them puzzled. He pointed at the girl, 'I wasn't asking you.' He turned back to V. 'Can you leave?' 

'No.'

'Why not? It's not like you have any reason to stay here.' Dante lifted a finger. 'No, Trish, I don't want to hear anything from you.'

'This circle…'

'This circle?' 

'Is very well made.'

'Thanks!' Dante said brightly. 'I made it!'

'…It has piqued my interest.' V said simply.

'Oooooh. "Piqued."' Trish giggled. She looked at V, a mischievous tilt to her smirk. 'He's the virgin sacrifice by the way.'

'That's not a good reason!' Dante insisted. 'You've been summoned lots of times right? Why is this one so different?'

'None of them have endeavored to write as well as you have,' V said dryly.

'Still not a good a reason,' Dante declared. 

'Dante!' Trish shouted.

'What?' Dante shouted back. 

'Get a _hint._' 

Dante frowned at her then leaned forward, '_What_ hint?' 

Trish rolled her eyes. 'Figure it out yourself! Also, get him out of that circle, you're taking him home.'

'What?! No! I'm not taking him home!!' Dante shouted. V looked away from him to look at the floor curiously. There were two other circles, smaller and had something within them. A black cat in one and a yellow bird in the other. Both dead to V's senses. 

Trish rolled her eyes. 'Dante, come on. You are gonna take him home. He's your servant and boyfriend.'

'He's not my servant! Or my boyfriend!'

'Congrats and your welcome.' Trish said cheerfully. She walked away. 

'Don't congratulate me! And I am *not* welcome! Where are you going?! Hey!' 

'Going back to the drawing board! Gonna summon myself a girlfriend!' 

'What?!' Dante turned back to V. 'Can you leave?'

'No,' V answered bluntly. 

Dante groaned. He looked at floor helplessly. He sighed and erased a circle line. 'I guess I really am gonna take you home,' he muttered. He jerked his head, 'come on.' V was still staring at him. 'What?'

V reached for Dante. His fingers curled around Dante's chin. 'Interesting,' V murmured. 

Dante blinked at him 'What?' he asked. 

'Take me home,' V said. Dante bent down to pick up his coat. V tilted his head to take in the view. Dante straightened then walked away. 

'Come on,' he called over his shoulder. V went to follow him. 'Vergil's gonna be so mad,' Dante muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: devil summoning, compliments


End file.
